


Can I trust your vision when I can’t mine

by Diricawl_Van



Series: soulmate vision!au [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 Phil Lester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diricawl_Van/pseuds/Diricawl_Van
Summary: "He tried to forget seeing his own face on YouTube videos his soulmate watched. (Along with his opened YouTube channel with all of videos watched).Him talking with more fans than usual had nothing to do with it. Nothing to do with him responding to one cute boy with twitter name danisnotonfire who has been repeatedly replying to his tweets. Nothing to do with him talking with Dan on Skype right now.."~~~~~~~When your soulmate thinks about you, you can see what they see. Can Phil find his soulmate in this situation?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: soulmate vision!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628650
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Can I trust your vision when I can’t mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fanfiction. Yey. I feel like i should mention that English is not my first language so I'm sorry for possible grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways does anyone actually read these? Just go read story that's why you came here right??

Sometimes it felt like it was enough. Feeling that beautiful feeling and closing your eyes to see what your soulmate is seeing. Being aware that they are thinking about you right in that moment and knowing that they are there. That they exist. That’s what Phil usually thought.

He was happy with where he is, happy with where his YouTube channel is, happy with knowing that his soulmate is alright now that he’s finished with school. Or at least Phil thought it’s a boy. It would be weird if they weren't a boy, considering that Phil knew he was gay since he was 14.

It's not that sexualities other than having one, none or more than one soulmate were really a thing in this world.

Anyways, mirrors, photos and all other reflections of your soulmates were blurry in soulmate vision which meant there weren't really any possible ways to check until he mets them.

So he tried not to focus on that. He wanted to find his soulmate when he finds them, not to search for them. Let fate do it's job, he thought to himself.

And because of that he tried to forget seeing his own face on YouTube videos his soulmate watched. (Along with his opened YouTube channel with all of videos watched). 

Him talking with more fans than usual had nothing to do with it. Nothing to do with him responding to one cute boy with twitter name danisnotonfire who has been repeatedly replying to his tweets. Nothing to do with him talking with Dan on Skype right now.. 

“Daaannn open your eyes don’t fall asleep on meee”  
“I was not! Soulmate vision shit.”  
“Oh..”  
“Never mind it’s over now what were you talking about?” – Dan said, his smile much bigger than it was only moments before.

Phil felt his heart fluster at the sight as well as sting with jealousy. So he continued talking about Buffy, the vampire slayer.

Phil continued talking for a little while about it when he noticed that Dan seemed not really there. Like he was lost in his thoughts. He was just gonna comment on it when he felt familiar yet wonderful and captivating feeling of warmth, safety and love spread from his heart thorough his body. It was a sign that his soulmate was thinking about him (sometimes it meant about him as a person if they knew each other but usually it was thinking about the person who is your soulmate) and if he closed his eyes he could see what they see at the moment. 

People called it soulmate vision and at the same moment it was the most wonderful and the most awkward thing you could imagine. Let’s just say that most people have seen their soulmate when they didn’t want to be seen.

“Well MY soulmate is thinking about ME now. Wait a sec” - he told Dan, still little jealous of Dan's soulmate. Dan just looked away from screen with a little smile on his lips.

Without wondering about that, Phil closed his eyes and was greeted with familiar bedroom with half beige half brown walls and.. wait.. aren’t those Dan's bedroom walls..? He opened his eyes.

Yes, they definitely were the same walls. Dan was still looking away from camera. He closed his eyes again and caught his soulmate giving their bed a little glance. There was a laptop there.

“Dan?”  
“Yeah?” – he could hear a smile, but also something else, in his voice.  
“Could you turn to the camera? Please?”

Phil didn’t open his eyes as his soulmate was turning his head from the wall to the laptop, he didn’t open them even when he felt his jaw falling and then seeing it happen with a few seconds delay on the laptop screen, he opened them only when his soulmate vision started to shake and he heard Dan laughing. Dan was there, on his laptop screen slightly shaking with laughter.

“That was hilarious. I’m so gonna use it to blackmail you. It seriously took you this long to figure it out?” – Dan said but even though he was laughing there was worry in his eyes, waiting for Phil's reaction. So he blushed and looked down.

“I thought that I was connecting things because I wanted it to be you..”

As Phil looked up and saw that Dan was blushing too, a smile on his lips and a love struck look in his eyes he realized, it was never really enough. 

And it never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. Feel free to comment but keep in mind that my self-esteem is fragile so please don't be too cruel.
> 
> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
